Let's Make A Movie
by LilVirga
Summary: Fang and Vanille discover YouTube. When the pulsians decide to make a sort of documentary...it becomes candid camera. Fang x Vanille, Snow x Serah, slightly implied Lightning x Hope.
1. Pulsians vs Technology

**Let's Make A Movie**

**Summary: Vanille discovers YouTube, and decides to make a mini movie and post it on the web.**

**AN: I got this idea while goofing around with my friends. We were talking about all sorts of things like what would happen if the cast of Final Fantasy XIII discovered YouTube, DeviantArt, Fanfiction!**

**I decided to do YouTube and if I get alot of good results with this fic do DA then FF. This might even become a series of oneshots just about Fang x Vanille I don't know. I'm just gonna shut up now and start the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII, if I did, Fang and Vanille would be a canon pairing.**

**Warnings: Yuri, slight crack, slight OOC, teeny bit AU**

"Finished!" Vanille's voice rang out from her bedroom. Curiousity peeked Fang's interest and she got up from her spot at her table and went upstairs to her lover's bedroom.

The only time the redhead is actually in her room is when she is on the computer. Maqui, one of Snow's friends and NORA member talked Vanille into getting one.

She remembers how scared the pulsians were to even touch it.

_"How do you turn it on?" Fang asked Vanille, who was turning the instruction manual in different directions, trying to understand it._

_"Maqui plugged it all in correctly right?" Vanille asked. "It should be on already."_

_"Isn't there some sort of button or switch?"_

_The dark haired pulsian had no idea how people on Cocoon can understand all this technology mumbo jumbo. She really missed the simpler life on Pulse._

_"There's so many buttons!" Vanille whined eyeing each one that was on the gizmo. "What if one of these buttons make it explode. You know like a self destruct bomb?"_

_"Why in the world will people even have a self destruct button in their computers?" Fang asked the red head as she continued to decipher the symbols on the buttons. Some of them had the same symbol but on different gadgets. She tried to smallest gadget, if there was a bomb like Vanille said, it wouldn't be that huge...would it?_

_She pressed the button and instantly flinched away when the light turned green. Nothing happened. The two pulsians stared at the screen, waiting for something to happen._

_..._

_..._

_Nothing._

_"It's not working." Vanilled stated. "I think it's broken."_

_Fang tried another button that was near the screen. This time a small blue light peeked out beside it. The screen did turn on but a message was written in front of them._

_"Computer not detected." Fang read. "But this is the computer isn't it!"_

_She was seriously getting frustrated with the machine, and it was so close to having a spear slashed across. Vanille, gaining a little more trust in the computer pressed the button that was on the gadget next to the monitor._

_After a while a loading bar appeared._

_"Did we do it?" Fang asked. The red head shrugged in response._

_What scared the pulsians shitless was a musical melody that seemingly exploded from the gadget with the green light (the speaker). Appearing in front of the screen were two icons. One said Vanille and had a picture of a bowl of icecream,and Fang which had a picture of a bat._

_Fang...had no idea what to make of this._

_"Oh!" Vanille gasped in rememberance. "Maqui said that he made two accounts on here. One for me and one for you!"_

_An awkward silence fell on the two as they continued to stare at the screen._

_"Now what do we do?" Fang asked, still expecting some sort of explosion. Vanille tilted her head cutely as she shrugged. "Get Maqui on the phone."_

_The redhead quickly whipped out her orange cellphone (Which she can proudly say she is a master at) and dialed Maqui's number._

_After three rings he picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Maqui~" Vanille sung through the phone, "we need help! Heehee."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You see," the redhead began. "We finally got the er, computer to turn on but this screen shows up with our names. I don't know how to select them."_

_"Your mouse should be connected."_

_"My what?"_

_"The mouse, it controls the cursor. It should be next to the keyboard."_

_Fang, who had been listening knew right away what he was talking about while Vanille still seemed confused. She moved the cursor to Vanille's icon and opened her account._

_"OHH!" Vanille giggled. "Thank you!"_

Who'da thunk that Vanille, who was absolutely clueless and frightened over technology, would now be on it nonstop. On when she wakes up, after they get done with their day, before bed.

She's becoming one of THOSE people!

"Fang look it!" Vanille turned from her chair and began waving her hand for Fang to come over. "Lookie, lookie!" She continued.

On the screen was a website, and it appeared to be a page or a profile.

"I made a YouTube account!"

**Let's see how this goes.**


	2. An Idea is Born

**Let's Make A Movie**

**Summary: Now Vanille is ready to start on her first video.**

"What is that?" Fang asked with a warning tone when she spotted the device that was in Vanille's hand. On closer inspection, she realized it was only a camera.

"I bought myself a video camera yesterday." Vanille told the elder pulsian as she began fumbling with the buttons.

A small beep sound made Vanille giggle. "Yay! I turned it on! I'm on camera!" She faced the device toward her and waved. "Say hi, Fang!"

The dark haired pulsian rose an eyebrow when Vanille brought the camera to her. She merely waved, not really finding the object interesting.

It was like that for a few days. Fang would wake up with a camera shoved into her face, Vanille will set the camera on the counter while they ate...while it was on. She basically wanted her life on footage.

Eventually she then asked Vanille why she was taping every daily activity they did at home.

"Come here!" Vanille said as she began tugging on her partner's hand toward her bedroom, where the computer was. "Sit here," she directed.

Fang did as she was told as Vanille got on the computer, a tab already open.

It was her YouTube page, but it seemed alot more busier. Alot of people wrote on her channel stuff like:

_**Omg, it's Vanille! *Fangasms***_

_**Vanille has her own channel! ZOMG SUBSCRIBEEEEED!**_

_**Moar vids! :D**_

_**Fang x Vanille!**_

"What is this?" She asked, making Vanille scoot over on her seat so she can read the rest of the comments.

"Ever since I discovered the internet," Vanille began, "I had never known we were so popular. I mean we have fanclubs fangirls AND boys. And as soon as one person found my channel, they all were on my channel!"

The red head giggled. "I talked to some of them via (Fang didn't know what that meant) PM (Still doesn't know what she means) and they were all like 'You should make videos!' and I was like 'Okay' which is why I got a camera. And what makes it so super neato is that nobody knows how we are like at home, so I just been videotaping our daily things and they think it's amazing."

While Vanille continued to ramble, Fang got an idea.

All everybody does anymore is fight fight fight. Getting a hobby would be good for them. And after everything Vanille said...

"Hey, Vanille."

"Yeah?" She answered, mid sentence about subscribers.

"You think your fans might be interested in the others?" she asked.

"They wanted to see alot more of Lightning, Snow, Hope, even Sazh!" Vanille then gasped, eyes lit up thinking the same thing as Fang. "We should videotape their daily lives too!"

"Yeah, your fans will go crazy when they see how the others are like when not fighting."

And so Fang and Vanille called their first guest, Snow, about videotaping him when he is not out fighting monsters. He seemed very interested and agreed right away.

"Here is the NORA garage." Snow said proudly, gesturing around the garage like a tour guide. It looked more like a Car Shop then a garage, but this was supposedly the place where he, Gadot, and Maqui work on their transportation. Hovercars, motorcycles, even a car or two.

Basically it was an engineer's fantasy workplace.

"So," Snow asked, leaning against the motorcycle he was curently working on. "Do you want me to talk while I work or..."

"Tell the audience what the Great Hero Snow Villiers does in his spare time!" Vanille said behind the camera as Fang wandered off, not really wanting to do the actual work.

"Well," Snow rubbed the back of his neck a bit bashfully, "when I'm not out doing...heroic deeds, I work on cars and preferbly motorcycles. I let my buddy Gadot take care of the cars, though." He then began loosening up in front of the camera, since motorcycles was the only topic that Snow is capable of speaking of without eighter pissing people off or sounding like an idiot.

"I like motorcycles because it's easiar to travel longer distances, the navigation is really good when your in a hurry, not that I'm always in a hurry, you look bad ass as hell and attract alot of women. You think Serah would like me if I were riding a bicycle, you know the ones paper boys be riding. It just represents freedom you know..."

About seven minutes later Vanille was practically falling asleep. She never really had an interest in cars or motorcycles. She was happy that Snow was totally getting into it, but she was expecting something more personal, like what's going on between him and Serah hoping to catch some juicy secrets that he wouldn't tell Lightning.

But when she attempted to ask, Snow totally closed up, since the camera was still on him.

"Er..that's.." He began to fidget a bit, getting uncomfortable. He was never uncomfortable when he talked about Serah. "A little personal."

Vanille sighed, feeling defeated. She then realized she hadn't seen Fang all this time. "I'll be right back Snow," she told him as she set the camera down on a nearby stool, "I gotta go find Fang."

Snow nodded and decided to keep working on the motorcycle...talking to it. "Sorry Laura...but Shiva's still my favorite."

Vanille exited the garage, bumping right into someone.

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

She looked up to see a baby chick fly in front of her.

"Oh Sazh." Vanille said as the baby chocobo landed on her shoulder, snuggling against her neck.

"Sorry about that little red." He apologized with a grin and a fatherly pat on her head. "Didn't see you there."

"I was just going to get Fang and go. We're videotaping our daily lives, and today we're seeing the day in the life of Snow Villers!" She said the last part like an announcer on t.v. "But to be honest it isn't the most exciting thing we ever recorded."

"Sorry to hear that." Sazh said heading toward the door. "Hang in there, you'll find something interesting."

He then entered the garage to probably visit Snow, and Vanille continued to look for Fang.

It wasn't long before Vanille found Fang hanging out with the rest of NORA who were all sitting around a picnic table listening to a joke Gadot was telling.

"And then he said," Gadot continued, " 'Come on everyone, let's mosey!' "

The gang erupted in laughter, Fang included. She turned around and noticed Vanille coming her way. "Hey there you are." She said, standing up. "Got the footage you wanted?"

"Er...sure. We can go home and edit it out on the movie maker I downloaded." Vanille spun on her heels to get her camera, Fang following behind shaking her head.

When she entered the garage, Snow and Sazh immedietly stopped their conversation. Vanille grabbed her camera, and gave Snow and Sazh another wave before exiting.

It was around eight at night when Vanille began editing the video. It wasn't the most exciting video, but neighter were her other ones. But she was pretty sure that the fans would be absolutely thrilled to see Snow in his "natural habitat".

Fang was slouched against Vanille's bed, watching the small t.v.(probably the easiest piece of technology that existed today)

Vanille was going to stop the video when she saw Sazh walk across the screen to Snow.

"Huh?" Vanille said, cocking the head to the side. "this doesn't look familiar."

Fang looked over Vanille's shoulder at the screen. "Probably when you set it down, you forgot to turn it off."

"Oops." Vanille giggled at her silly mistake. She was about to pause the video so she can edit out that chunk when Fang stopped her.

"Wait." Fang said. "I want to see this."

Vanille gave her partner a perplexed look before watching the video again.

_"Hey Sazh." Snow said a bit awkwardly, which is very unlike him._

_"What's up, Trench coat?" The camera was only focused on Snow, so Sazh's voice was heard off screen._

_"I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. You know man-to-man."_

This got Fang and Vanille's attention as they gave each other a quick glance that practically said "This is getting good."

_Sazh then came onto screen, the camera moving to the counter which probably gave the best angle, showing both Snow and Sazh on screen. The dark skinned man sat in the stool the camera was just hidden on. Snow sat on the hood of a car, his body turned toward the camera. He failed to notice the red light on the camera._

_"Now," Snow began, awkwardly scratching his head through the bandana and fidgeting in place. "You know...me and Serah have...done it."_

_"Right you had sex."_

_"SH!" Snow immedietly flipped just by the word. "I don't want the guys hearing." He whispered. "When I say man to man I really mean Snow to Sazh, got it."_

_"yeah I got it, man."_

_"That means don't tell Hope, don't tell Gadot or the other boys, don't even tell your son!"_

_"I have a feeling it's not even appropiate for my son since you are talking about you and Serah having...excuse me 'doing it' ." Sazh put air quotes around the phrase._

_"It's just very embarrassing."_

_"Just go on boy, I still gotta pick up Dajh."_

_Snow blew out a deep breath, running his hands down his face. "Your gonna laugh."_

_"I swear I'm not gonna laugh!" Sazh told him a bit impatiently, "just tell me, damn."_

_"N...okay. Well, last night me and her were you know...in a great mood. And we were kissing and all you know. So you know we're at the part where you 'it' happens."_

_"Hmmm." Sazh nodded in understanding._

_"You know, 'he' comes out to play. Well, that didn't happen. I knew it was supposed to, but it didn't."_

_"Oh..." Sazh stood up from his spot, crossing his arms and nodding._

_"Luckily, Lightning had called at that moment but I just turned in early. I didn't want Serah to know that I'm...not working. Is this normal, you think I should see a doctor- YOUR SMILING!"_

_"I swear I ain't smiling." Sazh said with his arms up, the smile even recognizable in his voice._

_"I told you you'll laugh-"_

_Snow and Sazh immedietly stopped their conversation as Vanille skipped in, grabbed her camera, and gave Snow and Sazh another wave before exiting._

_The redhead carried the device back out when Fang finally said, "Hey babe, I think you accidently turned the camera on-"_

Fang and Vanille bursted out the laughter they were trying to contain in order to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Poor Snow, haha," Vanille said in between laughs, "He's broken."

Fang was actually dying from the laughter. She was still laughing after Vanille sobered up.

"We can't upload this Fang, it'll embarrass him."

"Oh come on!" Fang complained, starting the video back up just to watch the conversation again. "You and I both know you were wanting something personal to be said on camera."

"But he didn't want anyone to know, if we upload this then he will be embarrassed. I don't want Snow to be ashamed by himself like that."

A mischievous glint twinkled in Fang's eye.

"Then let's be nice. We won't let him be embarrassed alone." the dark haired pulsian gave an evil laugh as she thought about her next target.

A certain silver haired teenager came to mind.

**AN: This seemed alot better in my head. Oh well, I am actualy enjoying writing this one. It's not going to be a long one just so you know.**


	3. Sexy Moves, Esthiem

**Let's Make A Movie**

**Recap: After Fang and Vanille accidently catch Snow's embarrassing and personal conversation with Sazh on camera, Fang decides to catch the others on camera as well.**

**Warnings: This chapter has Shonen Ai warnings. Yes...Shonen Ai.**

Fang lifted up the Esthiem's front door mat, revealing a shiny silver key, the centerpiece of it flashing green.

"Now how did I know this family keeps the spare key under the mat." Fang said as she picked up the key and inserted it into the correct slot.

"We're breaking in?" Vanille gasped, looking around frantically. "What if Hope or his dad comes home."

"Shhh," the dark haired pulsian put her finger over Vanille's lips, making her quiet. "Don't worry, baby. Hope's at school and Bartholemew's car isn't here, so he must be at work."

She hesitently opened the front door, expecting some sort of complicated high security to sound their crime. But nothing addressed them.

The lights were out, and it was absolutely quiet. Nobody was home. She gestured for Vanille to enter all the way into the house, but she hesiteted at the door.

"It's fine Vanille, nobody's home."

The redhead tip toed into the living room, just in case and shut the door behind her.

"Okay," Fang began, taking the bag that Vanille was carrying and taking out the videocamera. "Here's the plan. We go into his room and hide the camera where he won't see it, but still get a pretty decent angle. We'll leave out the window but keep it cracked a bit so we can sneak back in and get the camera back without going through the front again."

"Alrighty!" Vanilled nodded, making the curls in her pigtails bounce. She spun around looking for Hope's room. "Which one is it?"

Fang shrugged. "Beats me, let's just check them all."

Grr...

The two pulsians froze at the sound.

"What was that?" Vanilled asked, already cowarding behind Fang.

"Damn, I knew I should have brought my spear. Hope probably has guard dogs. Rich people I swear-"

GRRR...

"Fang, we should leave..." Vanille whimpered, already edging towards the door. Fang grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Nuh-uh, we've come this far, we are getting this footage."

"You mean to tell me we are going to face guard dogs just to get Hope on camera?" the redhead squeaked.

"Hell yeah." Fang dodged into the kitchen leaving Vanille momentarily vulnerable and exposed.

"Wha- Fang!" The dog's shadow grew bigger as he descended down the hall. "FANG!" She jumped onto the coffee table and grabbed a nearby vase dumping the flowers and water into the fireplace and got ready for the incoming assault.

Appearing around the corner was...

A pomeranian with white fur and green eyes barking at the intruder. Vanille let out a relieved breath setting the vase down as it came closer.

"AAAH!" Vanille's scream echoed to the kitchen as Fang popped her head out from under the cabinents, looking for suitable weapon.

"Vanille!"

"AHHH!"

Fang swore under her breath as she grabbed the first thing her hands landed on...a spatuala.

Not a knife or a heavy pot, a spatula.

Quickly as she left she came running back to the living room to save Vanille...when she saw that the said damsel in distress was actually rubbing the puppy's belly.

"AHHH!" She screamed into another fit of laughter as it continued to roll across the carpet. "It's so cute! I didn't know Hope had a dog."

Fang dropped the spatuala, a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Where did he even come from she wondered. She headed down the hallway where the "beast" was coming from and on one of the doors in great big letters.

**Hope's Room**

"Hey, Vanillle," she called out.

The redheaded pulsian appeared beside her lover, the pomeranian in her arms and sneaking licks on her hand. Fang glared at the dog for one second before pointing at the door. "Jackpot." She mouthed as she opened the door.

The room was very...yellow. Nothing like a teenage boy's room when it came to the walls, but it still had the impression.

The bed was made, but all sorts of comics and mangas and other things were splayed out across the sheets. The desk was cluttered with school supplies, and the wardrobe had clothes peeking out of the drawers, and some that couldn't fit were jumbled up on top.

Probably the best place for the camera.

Vanille took the camera from Fang and started to record the footage before placing it underneath an old sweater, trying to cover it enough to not be spotted but still see the room.

"No way..." Fang half whispered, peeking into the side table drawer beside the bed. She pulled out a figure that looked alot like-

"He has a Lightning action figure!" She exclaimed whipping the item so Vanille can see it.

"Fang put that back where you got it, I don't want him getting suspicous."

The dark haired pulsian rolled her eyes as she stuffed the action figure inconsiderably back in the drawer, muttering along the lines of "My action figure is way cooler then hers."

Arf! Arf!

The dog sprinted off to the front door, that was just opened.

"He's here!" Vanille mouthed, desperately trying to drag Fang out the window.

She doved as Vanille clambered out, shutting the screen, leaving a crack opened then ducking into a bush with Fang.

The two began laughing to themselves at the situation they got themselves into.

"Now what?" Vanille asked.

"Now we wait for..." Fang's voice trailed off as her eyes landed on something over Vanille's shoulders where the street was. The redhead turned to see a guy with blue hair holding another guy's with blonde hair's hand.

On closer inspection, Vanille realized that it was Yuj and Maqui. AND THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!

Vanille almost squealed before Fang covered her mouth, not wanting their cover blown. She looked torn between Hope who had just entered his room, and Yuj and Maqui who were already doing something...naughty.

She quickly whipped out her phone and put it on videocamera mode, and handed it to Vanille. She mouthed: "Follow them, I'll watch Hope."

The redhead quickly nodded and trailed behind the two mysterious lovers.

"Yuj," Maqui said much too quietly.

The bluenette however heard the inaudible voice and looked to him in response.

"I..." Maqui began, "never thought that we would ever be together. Can't say I had feeling for you on the first day, but they did grow."

The two had wandered into a park that was mostly empty, and sat down on one of the metal benches.

"What do you think the others would say?" He whispered shyly.

"Are you embarrassed of me, Maqui?" Yuj asked him, the sadness evident in his voice. The blonde shook his head all too quickly.

"Not embarrassed. Just...nervous. I never felt like this before. You are my first boyfriend." Maqui averted his gaze to his fingers that he was now twiddling. "I don't know how to act in this situation."

The bluenette cupped his hands around Maqui's face, forcing him to look at him. "Then let me guide you." He leaned foward brushing his lips against Maqui who whimpered softly. "Maqui..." he whispered before finally capturing his lips with his own.

"Eeeh!"

The two seperated themselves with a wet popping noise at what sounded like a squeal. The two looked at each other, shrugged and continued to kiss each other, Yuj's hand dangerously traveling up Maqui's thigh.

"Uh, Yuj..." Maqui sighed as Yuj unzipped his jacket to nip at his neck.

All the way across the street, Vanille was recording the whole scene with her phone, giggling like a psycho woman with a cane ambushing children at an icecream place. Her surprised squeal almost blew her cover but she couldn't help it.

The only time she actually gets turned on by men is when their making out with each other. She stopped the video and snuck back to Hope's house.

When she got there, Fang was having a hard time keeping her laughter in.

"What?" Vanille asked excitedly. "What's he doing?"

Fang shook her head, furious tears of laughter threatening to spill. She gestured for the redhead to move closer to her so she can whisper in her ear. "Ring the doorbell and stall Hope while I get the camera."

Vanille nodded in understanding as she half ran, half skipped around the house to the front. Before she rung the doorbell she made sure to put the spare key back under the mat like it never left.

She pressed the blue-green button, the musical chime able to be heard from inside the house. She didn't realize that she could faintly hear music being played from somewhere in the house until it was cut off.

Moments later Hope opened the door, and giving her a friendly smile.

"Hi, Vanille." He greeted, as he pulled the rest of his orange and yellow jacket on.

"Hiya Hope. I er..." Vanille drew a blank.

_Oh my gosh. I didn't even think of a reason for coming here. What should I say? I'm dropping something off? But I don't have anything. No, I need something. What do from Cocoon usually borrow from one another? I need to borrow sugar?_

Before Vanille could say what is probably a terrible lie that could easily blow their cover, Hope's eyes lit up at something behind her.

"Light!" He exclaimed, almost forgetting Vanille's prescence. "I didn't think you were coming."

The redhead turned around to see Lightning walking up behind her, dressed in normal attire for once. A black vest with white tank underneath and jeans with black tennis shoes.

"Hope, you say this every time I agree to spar with you." She stated bluntly, nodding her head to Vanille in acknowlegment.

"Vanille you want come with me and Light? We're going to be sparring on the beach." He invited. Vanille didn't know how to respond considering the situation they were in until she saw Fang poke her head around the corner, Lightning and Hope not noticing the other pulsian's prescence.

She waved the camera mouthing "I got it!"

"Actually," Vanille attempted to lie. "I just wanted to borrow some sugar from Hope since Fang and I are baking...something."

Lightning and Hope glanced at each other in confusion.

"Er..." Hope began. "You came all this way for sugar. You didn't think of going to a grocery store?"

_Uh oh! _Vanille panicked.

"Oh, uh I guess I can try that. Heehee." She twirled in her skirt shyly, playing dumb.

And guess what, they bought it.

"Speaking of Fang," Lightning began. "Is she here?"

_Now what? Do I lie? What do I do? Fang I need some help here."_

"No-no." Vanille denied.

"I can smell her." the pink haired soldier stated nochalantly earning a look from Hope, Vanille, and Fang who was still hiding around the corner.

"You can smell her?" Hope asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. She smells like spices, sex, and mischief."

"Uh..." Vanille began to wrack her brain for some sort of excuse. "Well, that must be me, before I came here we-"

"Oh oh!" Lighting grimaced and Hope flushed as they began to assume. "We do not want to know. Too much information." She grabbed the silver haired teen's wrist as he hurried to lock his front door. "Let's go before more I.Q. points drop."

Once the two were far enough Fang sprinted towards Vanille, picked her up and swung her around in a crushing hug, similar to how Snow does to Serah. "Vanille that was brilliant! I am so proud of you! You are a beautiful liar."

The redhead giggled, pleased she made her lover proud. "I learned from the best. Now let's get to work."

_Hope entered his bedroom door, the pomeranian jumping up on his leg vigorously to get his attention. "What is it boy? I know you knocked over that vase. I had to refill it before all the flowers died."_

_The puppy seemed annoyed that his owner was totally oblivious to his warnings, so he trotted off, growling to himself. Hope shut the door closed, loosening up his school uniform's tie. He headed toward the radio and turned it on playing a track on his C.D._

_And old nineties song began playing as Hope scurried to his sidetable drawer pulling out the Lightning action figure._

_"Hi Mini Light, you missed me?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh stop." He giggled like a schoolgirl at the silent response. He set Mini Light on the stand on top of the nightstand and started...singing._

_"Ah, surrender me a kiss,  
>Let me loose on you inch by inch,<br>The only one reason is fun, fun, fun,  
>I said 'well baby, we've only just begun.' "<em>

_Hope grabbed a comb that was sitting on his bed and started singing into it while taking off his shirt._

_"So don't talk just kiss,  
>We're beyond words and sounds,<br>Don't talk just kiss,  
>Let your tongue fool around,"<em>

_The silver haired teen, oblivious to the camera opened up the drawer to take a shirt out, swaying his hips impressively to the music. Just as he was pulling his black tank over his head he heard the doorbell ring and instantly froze. He scurried off to the radio to shut it off, and took Mini Light off his night stand and shoved her in the nightstand drawer._

_"Sorry, Mini Light." He apologized as he grabbed his orange and yellow jacket and soared out the bedroom door._

_Fang shortly after crawled back in through the window having a hard time breathing because she was struggling not to laugh. She took the camera and said:_

_"Sexy moves, Estheim." and the camera shut off._

Fang and Vanille were rolling on Vanille's bed in a fit of laughter not only have they caught Yuj and Maqui in their unexpected but delectable act, but Hope Esthiem, the "Angst, angst, and more angst" teenager, was singing Right Said Fred to the Lightning action figure.

"Okay." Fang said as she saved their work. "Let's think of a plan for a next victim, which will probably be the most dangerous."

They huddled together, brainstorming on how to get the pink haired soldier on camera.

**AN: This is my favorite chapter. Probably because I am secretly in love with Hope Esthiem. 0_0 Shocker right? I hope you enjoyed this one, and I would love to read your reviews. They are what inspire me and help me to become a better writer. And just so you know, there is a difference between flames and constructive criticism. I've only dealt with flamers once so...I kinda want to keep it that way.**

**Also the song Hope was singing to is "Don't Talk Just Kiss" by Right Said Fred. Same guy that sung "I'm Too Sexy"**


	4. Lightning's Wrath

**Let's Make A Movie**

**AN: Now it's Lightning's turn!**

Vanille was skipping down the street, her red pigtails bouncing along with her. Fang was fumbling around with the camera, not really knowing what to film Lightning doing.

When they got to Lightning's apartment they were surprised to see Serah exiting out of her hovercar, struggling to carry a pot. The younger Farron looked up and noticed the pulsians walking towards her and smiled at them.

"Hi." She greeted breathlessly, still trying to hold the pot with a bag on top.

Fang handed the camera to Vanille and took the pot from Serah, letting her carry the small bag. "What's all this stuff?" the dark haired pulsian asked, lifting up the lid to see it's contents.

It looked like chicken soup.

"Well," Serah began digging into her skirt pocket for a spare key to Lightning's apartment, "Claire was not feeling too well yesterday. She was sparring with Hope when he called telling me that she was coughing alot. I made sure to check on her this morning, and lo behold, she came down with the flu. I honestly don't know how she caught the flu here in this weather but she did."

She opened the door and let the two pulsians into the small but comfortable apartment that Lightning lived in. "Sis, I brought soup. And Fang and Vanille are here."

As soon as Serah announced their arrival, Vanille stashed the camera into her bag. _Guess today isn't a good day to shoot footage._

The door to Lightning's bedroom slowly opened and only her icy blue eye peeked out from the crack. The blood in Vanille's veins froze at the sight. To be honest, Lightning still sort of scared her. Especially when Fang drags her along to make the eldest Farron's life a living hell.

But the fright ccompletely washed away when she opened the door all the way.

She was wearing red long sleeve pajamas with matching pants that had lightning bolts on them (Definitely a gift from Serah). And she was engulfing most of her head and torso with white blankets.

But what really stood out from the Farron today was her face. Her strawberry blonde hair matted to her forhead from the sweat, her cheeks were completely flushed her lips looked even more pink they usually did, and her icy blue eyes were completely glazed.

She even swayed abit as she stood there.

What was going through Vanille's head was _She looks so cute when she's sick!_

She felt bad for thinking like that but she really was.

"Claire," Serah voice could be heard from the small kitchen as she was heating up her soup. "Did you take your medicine?"

Lightning's hand suddenly appeared from out of the blanket to blow her nose with a tissue. She tossed it to the side, still dazed. She nodded, not realizing that her sister couldn't see her.

"I did..." Her uncharacteristically low raspy voice barely whispered as she made it over to the couch and proceeded to lay on it, her face in the cusions.

She didn't seem to realize the pulsians prescence.

Serah came in shortly with her bowl of soup and a stack of crackers on the plate the bowl was set on. She placed it on the coffee table and coaxed her sister to sit up so she can eat.

A slight whine came out of her mouth as she sat up.

"Is she alright?" Vanille asked. "Besides being sick and all."

"There's this funny thing." Serah began as she tucked the napkin to the front of her pajamas like a bib. "She gets very loopy and giggly and sensitive when she's sick. You know how everyone has this weird personality setting when their sick."

"I've never heard of that." Fang said. The redhead looked to the dark haired pulsian and realized she was recording this with the camera!

Snow and Sazh's conversation about his lack of reaction, Yuj and Maqui finally confessing to each other (Which should make the yaoi fans go crazy), and Hope singing and dancing to a Lightning action figure. And now, the cold, stoic, and sometimes mean Lightnign Farron was being fed soup by Serah.

And this is just the beginning.

"I have to go." Serah said as she cleaned up Lightning's soup mess. "Snow had went to the doctor's today."

Fang and Vanille both exchanged knowing looks. "What for?" Fang asked as Vanille tried not to giggle.

"He won't tell me. When I asked he just said something about his hair. Is it alright if you two take care of her."

"We'll take good care of her, trust me, Serah." Fang told her suspicously. The youngest Farron didn't trust her, but if Vanille's there with her her sister wouldn't be harmed.

_R-right?_

Serah left the apartment, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

With the youngest Farron gone, Fang felt it to be safe to take the camera out all the way since Lightning was too dazed to actually notice anything. She curled back up like a cat and was attempting to nap.

But the audience doesn't want to watch Lightning napping, no matter how cute it was. Do you?

So Fang decided to wake up the sleeping lioness with a good scare since she was so vulnerable.

She handed the camera to Vanille and gestured her to get a closer view of the couch and Lightning.

Once she got a good angle, Fang proceed to straddle Lightning's waist leaning over on all fours. She then licked Lightning's face which earned a giggled from Vanille.

But what surprised them both was a light sigh that escaped Lightning's lips. She was probably just having a "very" good dream and didn't realize who was exactly leaning over her.

So Fang tried nibbling close to her jawbone which earned a very weird giggle that was very unlike her.

Probably the medication.

The Farron opened her eyes and adjusted herself so she was laying on her back, and she looked up at the dark haired pulsian who was still on her. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around Fang's neck.

For the first time in her life, Fang was surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

"Hello~" She half sung half giggled. Lightning really was loopy.

If she wasn't, she would have flipped Fang over on the coffee table and break it in the process and continue to bruise her beautiful body.

But instead, she seemed to like their position.

She pulled Fang's head down to her chest, letting her rest on Lightning like a pillow.

The first thing Fang thought were how soft Lightning's breasts were. And the second thing Fang thought was _Vanille better have this all on footage._ She turned her head to see Vanille holding the camera a silly grin plastered on the redhead's face.

Fang smothered her head into Lightning's chest to muffle her evil laugh. The pink haired soldier began stroking Fang's hair humming to herself.

**Your Video is now ****LIVE****!**

"I can't believe we did this!" Vanille gasped, bouncing in her seat at the computer.

Fang was sprawled out on Vanille's bed, still messing around with the camera that she just got done charging on the computer. "What do you want our next project to be, Vanille?"

The redhead pulsian hummed as she twirled in her chair, thinking of another video idea. "I don't know? Maybe we record Gran Pulse. You know we fly Bahamut and capture the beauty of it all."

A mischievous and suggestive smirk tugged on Fang's lips. "You know what I really want to do right now?"

It only took a few moments before Vanille giggled in delight. She closed out YouTube and shut off the power before crawling onto the bed, her night gown rising up, and straddled around Fang's waist.

"You know, Vanille," Fang began before kissing her on the lips. Vanille gave a soft hum before she pulled away. "Lightning's hot and all, but your still my favorite girl. And you want to know why?"

The redhead wrapped her little arms around Fang's head, tangling her fingers in the messy dark locks. She pressed her forhead against hers. "Why?"

And all too quickly, Fang flipped Vanille onto her back (earning a surprised and erotic gasp from Vanille), and pinned her shoulders down. "Your more fun." She trailed her hands up Vanille's nightgown to squeeze her bottom.

"Ah!" Vanille moaned.

The next day, Lightning was feeling much better, though she couldn't remember the events from yesterday.

_Let's see, _Lightning wracked her brain as she pulled up on her driveway after work. _Serah came by, I had taken my medicine...was...Fang and Vanille there? I could have sworn I saw them._

Lightning shrugged the thought aside as she climbed out of her hovercar and proceeded towards the door, reaching into her pockets for her keys.

_Everybody was acting weird today. Maybe something happened while I was gone._

Lightning remembered when it was lunchtime, a bunch of guys were watching something on their phones, giggling like a bunch of girls.

_If guys like that are "giggling" they are more then likely watching porn._

Lightning grimaced at the thought of these men watching such during work, and joining guys in.

_Men are such pigs sometimes._

That was why she tried her best not to deal with so many of them. But what made it weirder was as soon as they saw her, they shut off their phones and continued to eat their meal in silence.

_Hmph. Guess I scared them with my unintentional glare. Good thing too, watching porn at work._

Little did she know that as soon as she was out of earshot, those same men started giggling again.

"Who knew that Lieutenant Farron swung that way." One man said.

"That pulsian chick was hot."

"Her? A lesbian?...I don't know..."

"She had let that woman all over her."

"I wish I was Lightning...or Fang...or in between them."

Lightning entered her apartment and threw herself on the couch, ready to get some shut eye. She didn't get much sleep last night because she was so sick.

But of course, life wasn't too kind to her, and her phone began to ring. The default ringtone on her phone was an annoying xylophone sound that any baby could play. She groaned digging into her pockets for her crimson red cellphone.

It was a text message from Hope.

**OMG LIGHT DID YOU SEE THE VIDEO VANILLE UPLOADED TO YOUTUBE!**

Lightning can perfectly imagine Hope yelling just through his text. But he knew better then to text her about something as unimportant as YouTube. The only time she goes on it is to watch news stories that she missed or something like that.

She texted back:

**Hope, you know I don't watch videos on YouTube.**

Only seconds later after she sent it did she recieve another one.

"Ugh!" Lightning screamed. "What does he want from me!"

**Hold on I'm coming by!**

She didn't even get to finish reading the sentence before she heard vigorous knocking on her door. The pink haired soldier took every ounce of her willpower just to sit up, walk over and open the door that was stick knocking.

Hope had his fist still in the air where he was just knocking.

"What!" Lightning spat as Hope sped past her.

"Can I use your computer?"

"No."

But the silver haired teen was already opening up the internet. Lightning rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch that was next to the computer. He pulled up YouTube signed in quickly and searched for:

**Embarassing Moments with Fang and Vanille**

The first video that popped up on screen had a picture of Maqui and Yuj...kissing?

"What is this?" Lightning asked, now gaining her curiousity.

Hope clicked on the video and fast foward the video to Lightning's part.

The pink haired soldier watched in complete horror as Fang straddled her waist and leaned over her, and licking her! When the video was over, she just wanted to take her gunblade and stab the computer right in the hardrive.

But doing that won't affect Fang at all.

_She's dead. She is so dead. I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna give her a slow painful death._

"She uploaded embarassing videos of all of us!" Hope exclaimed as he was reading the comments below. "What do we do!"

_"You know, 'he' comes out to play. Well, that didn't happen. I knew it was supposed to, but it didn't."_

_"Oh..." Sazh stood up from his spot, crossing his arms and nodding._

_"Luckily, Lightning had called at that moment but I just turned in early. I didn't want Serah to know that I'm...not working. Is this normal, you think I should see a doctor- YOUR SMILING!"_

_"I swear I ain't smiling." Sazh said with his arms up, the smile even recognizable in his voice._

_"I told you you'll laugh-"_

_Snow and Sazh immedietly stopped their conversation as Vanille skipped in, grabbed her camera, and gave Snow and Sazh another wave before exiting._

_The redhead carried the device back out when Fang finally said, "Hey babe, I think you accidently turned the camera on-"_

Snow's face was twisted in absolute horror when his clip was done. Sazh shook his head in disapproval, especially when Yuj and Maqui came onto screen.

"Hm-Hm." Sazh hummed. "Oh boy, those girls are going to be the death of us."

"Easy for you to say!" Snow exclaimed. "You were't embarrassed out of your mind. Now every nerd out there knows that Snow Villiers's doodle has malfunctioned."

"...wait what?" Hope asked after an awkward silence.

"Boy, did you just called 'it' your doodle?" Sazh asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Did you want me to say penis?" Snow asked.

"It's better then doodle." Lightning commented as Hope's clip came up.

The silver haired teen quickly paused the video.

"Hey, wait!" Sazh exclaimed, "How come your not letting us see your video?"

"It's embarrassing." Hope's face turned a bright red, remembering what the pulsians recorded. He will never be able to look Lightning in the eye again.

"Can't be more humilating then my penis ejaculation problem!" Snow spewed out unthinkingly.

"Oh God." Lightning moaned at the word. She didn't know who she wanted to kill more. Fang and Vanille for even doing this. Or Snow for the idea that he was screwing with her sister.

_Their married, Lightning. Their married. Their allowed to do what they want...damn._

_"Hi Mini Light, you missed me?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh stop." He giggled like a schoolgirl at the silent response._

"Is that a Lightning action figure?" Sazh asked pointing at the said object Hope was holding in his hand in the clip.

Lightning...honestly didn't know what to make of this. Especially when Hope started singing.

The silver haired teen wanted the chair to just swallow him up. And Sazh was fighting off a smile. Snow was more worried about his lack of activity.

"How many views did this video get?" Sazh asked, taking the mouse from Hope and scrolling down.

All four pairs eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

"5,102,433 views!" They screamed in unison.

"That's it. Their dead." Lightning spat as she got up to get her gunblade.

The guys were reading the comments below.

**Poor Snow! :( I wonder how Lightning will react to this?**

**Yuj & Maqui OMG! THEY ARE GAY! YAOI! YAY! OMG!**

**Hope! Marry me!**

**Oh yeah! Fang and Lightning! Give us moar! Moar Yuri! THREESOME! With Fang x Lightning x Vanille!**

"Come on," Lightning ordered as she barged out the door. Sazh closed out of YouTube and the rest of them followed Lightning out the door.

It was around seven in the evening when Vanille finally checked her computer.

"Wow, this video has gotten really popular overnight." She scrolled through her mail. "Look at all the faves and comments we gotten."

"I wonder if the others had seen the video yet?" Fang asked more to herself then to Vanille.

"I hope not, Lightning will kill us." Just as she said that, she gasped. "this is...Hope's account's name. He commented on it."

"Read it then!" Fang said as she leaned against the desk to see the screen. "The kid is probably snitching to Lightning."

**We're coming for you...**

Vanille once again gasped. "Fang, he's threatening us."

"Pfft!" Fang snorted. "What is he going to do, throw his boomerang?"

"Wait, he added another comment."

**By the way, this is Lightning.**

The pulsians exchanged worried looks.

"Oh shit!" Fang swore, and the sound of furious knocking was heard.


	5. Wild Goose Chase

**Let's Make A Movie**

**AN: This is the last chapter. And probably the most fun to write.**

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Lightning smashed her fist against the wooden door.

"Fang! Vanille!" She hollered through the door. "I know your in there!"

Snow was anxious to get in and...and...let Lightning beat the crap of them. Sazh really didn't want to get involved but he had nothing to do so he went along anyway. And Hope was eyeing his phone that was still in Lightning's fist wearily.

_Please don't break it..._

**Meanwhile beyond the door.**

"Oh my gosh!" Vanille whispered so the others wouldn't be aware of their prescence. "It's an angry mob outside!"

Fang tip toed to the entryway and peeked through the peephole. She scoffed under her breath. "That's no mob." She told Vanille. "It's just two idiots, a sissy boy, and a bitch going through PMS for the upteenth time."

Knock! Knock!

"Hey!" Hope's voice whined through the solid wood door.

"We can hear you!" Sazh called after.

"...did she just call me an idiot...?" Was Snow's late response.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Open up!" Lightning ordered, "or we break the house down!"

"Claire!"

**On Lightning's side...**

The pink haired soldier froze when she heard the sound of her sister' voice.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Serah asked, almost panicking.

"Serah?" Snow asked, "What are you doing here?"

The youngest Farron reluctantly approached the 'sadistic' group. Well at least the 'sadistic' leader and her cowardly followers. "I was coming by to visit Fang and Vanille. What did they do?"

"They had-" Snow cut Hope off right away.

"Nothing! They did nothing! At least nothing to me I'm just helping sis here. Right sis?"

"WE'RE BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN!" Lightning barked.

"With what?" Sazh asked, looking for some sort of pillar or something that could break the door down. "You want us to summon something or cast a spell?"

"No." Lightning answered. "I want to save our powers for Fang and Vanille specifically."

"There has to be some way to break the door down without using magic." Snow pitched in. "We're going to have to use our heads."

"Or yours." Lightning responded.

"Or my...wait huh?" Snow's jaw slacked, not aware at what Lightning was getting at.

**In the house...**

"On the count of three!" Lightning's voice could be heard through the door.

"Fang! Their charging in!" Vanille squeaked. "What do we do!"

"Under the couch!" Fang proclaimed, grabbing hold of Vanille's arms as they rolled underneath.

"One!" The mob counted. "Two! Three! AAAHHH!"

Wham! The door broke off it's hinges and landed awkwardly along the stairs, Snow flying along with it.

"Snow!" Serah cried, darted to her husband side.

Yes, Lightning used Snow's head to break the door down. Luckily he was so thick headed that he didn't recieve permaneant damage. He was just a bit dizzy.

"Now, where are they?" Lightning growled under her breath, going into Commando mode. "Search the place."

"Don't we need some sort of warrant?" Hope asked. Lightning's cold glare instantly shut him up. "I-I'll ch-check their rooms. J-just don't hurt me." And he scurried up the stairs, stepping over Snow's large form.

"I'll check the kitchen." Sazh volunteered already heading in the direction.

The gang searched for the absent pulsians. After about seven minutes of thorough searching, Sazh's head poked around the kitchen, "Well, they more then likely made like a banana and split." Sazh informed with a sigh, before heading right back to the kitchen. "Probably climbed out the bedroom window."

"Weren't they just here?" Hope asked hopping onto their couch.

"Oomf!" was the unusual muffled reply that squeaked unde the couch. It was Lightning that heard it first.

The silver haired teen gave the pink haired soldier a quizzical look, as if to ask 'I wasn't the only one that heard that?' Lightning approached the couch then in a sort of childish fashion hopped onto the couch sort of similar to how Hope had.

"Agh-"

The two exchanged another look, Hope pointing toward the couch. Lightning kept a finger to her lip signaling him to not say anything. "Serah?" Lightning called toward the stars where Snow and Serah were still sitting. "Bring Snow over here and let him lay on the couch."

"Hey," Snow said with a slight smile on his face, "Thanks sis. Maybe you do care."

Lightning's mouth settled into a hardline. There was so much she wanted to say to him at that moment. Hope scooted over on the couch towards Lightning to make room for the large man, who splayed out on the couch...

"AGH!" Fang and Vanille's voice pierced from under the couch, startling Serah, and making Sazh's head poke once again, out from around the kitchen, half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

Vanille's small form rolled from under the couch, spotted by the others. "Got you!" Lightning shouted reaching for Vanille's leg, but Fang pushed the couch from where she was underneath, tipping it over.

Hope and Lightning tumbled off, falling on top of each other, and Snow simply fell flat on his back with an 'unf!' Lightning threw Hope off of her, attempting to pursue the redhead pulsian who was running up the stairs.

But of course no one messes with Fang's girl, and she jumped onto Lightning's back, the two flipping back over the already tossed over couch. "Guys don't just stand there get Vanille!" Lightning managed to gasp out before Fang turned her over.

As much as the guys wanted to watch Fang and Lightning tumble and wrestle, they listened like good little boys and darted up the stairs. Fang finally managed to shake Lightning off her and followed the men, pushing Hope aside (poor kid), and leaping over Sazh like they were playing leap frog, who had stopped to take a rest.

She followed Vanille into her room, sticking her tongue out in a crude gesture and then slammed the door shut. Quickly moving the dresser against the door. Then as an afterthought moved Vanille's bed in front of that.

"Okay, this is not going to hold them off long." Fang warned already edging toward the window.

On the other side of the door, Lightning had finally made it to where they were and tried to open it. When it didn't she kicked it in frustration. She stepped back a few steps then proceeded to kick the door down, only for it to stand awkwardly against the dresser, slowly sliding onto Vanille's bed.

But from where they were standing, they could see the window open wide and the orange and yellow curtains billowing, they had just managed to escape. Lightning pushed aside the dresser enough for her to squeeze through.

The others followed except for Snow who was able to push the dresser and the bed aside at the same time. Lightning ran toward the window, the pulsians running hand in hand toward a Chocobo Bell.

"Time to jump." Lightning commanded, getting ready for a leap.

Serah followed into the room when she was sure it was safe. Overwhelemed by all the excitement she lied down onto Vanille's bed, the video camera left forgotten. "I'm just going to rest here."

Lightning nodded, then jumped out the window landing on her feet like a cat. The men followed behind her as they headed in the girls direction.

Fang and Vanille bursted through the Chocobo Bell, gaining surprised glances from the customers. And without thinking they leaped over the counter, and tip toed through the kitchen.

"Hey, no unauthorized customer can come around h-AHH!" The cooks all cowered in fear when Fang directed her spear at them.

Shortly after the encounter, the 'mob' filed in, searching for the couple.

Sazh being the most reasonable, believe it or not, of the group, he decided to walk to the cashier. "Excuse me, son?" The slightly shaken teenager behind the counter looked up from his cellphone. "We're looking for two young ladies. One's kinda small with cute curly red pigtails. Wearing pink and orange. And a taller more provocative one with tan skin, messy dark hair and wearing a blue sari?"

Lightning couldn't help notice the way the cashier's eyes lit up at the description.

"U-uh...no I didn't." His eyes darted around, as if he wanted nothing more then to split and run.

The pink haired soldier narrowed her eyes. "Their in the kitchen aren't they?"

"No! I-I don't know what your talking about."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sazh had enough with the nonsense. "Please, this is child's play. Can we just check the kitchen?"

"Unauthorized custome-"

"I am a GC soldier." Lightning informed. "These are my...men..." She said the last part wearily as she eyed her team. "If you need a badge then..." She reached into her vest pocket for id.

The cashier sighed, allowing them to come around the counter. The 'mob' entered the kitchen only to be met by a a combination of ketchup and mustard.

"Ngh!"

"I got mustard in my eyes!"

"Aw, gross!"

"Not the fro! Not the fro!"

Fang and Vanille jumped out of the drive thru window and continued their run, Lightning's group momentarily diversed.

"Where are we going now!" Vanille squeaked as Fang pulled her around. She then noticed the fine five star hotel in the distance. "Fang, this is not the time!"

"We're not having sex in the hotel...now." Fang added as an afterthought as they entered the hotel. They probably looked sweaty and tired from all the running and the hotel manager who happened to be nearby mistook the whole situation.

"You poor things." He sighed, "come we shall take care of you." he offered.

But they knew that the group wouldn't be distracted for long so they sprinted toward the elevator right as the group entered, looking just as hassled, ketchup and mustard stained their clothes, messed up their hair, and smeared on their faces.

"There they are!" Snow announced pointing in their direction.

"Their getting away!" Hope added, while slipping and sliding in their direction. But the elevator doors shut as soon as they reached it.

"Damn it!" Lightning swore, pounding the elevator.

"I see a routine in the making." Sazh couldn't help but laugh. "We chase them down, a door slams in our face, we break it down, they get away, then repeat."

Snow had pressed the elevator button numerous times with his fist.

"Come on," Lightning commanded, "we're taking the stairs."

"Aw damn." Sazh groaned.

"What is that music?" Fang groaned, looking around the elevator shaft.

"Elevator music." Vanille answered absentmindedly, still worried about the hot pursuit their in.

"Baby, don't worry, we'll make it out of this." Fang assured, placing both her hands on Vanille's shoulders.

Suddenly the shaft shuddered violently and immedietly shutted off, a red light flashing.

"Oh no." Vanille almost cried. "We've stopped. They probably took the stairs, they'll beat us and then...and then..."

"Vanille! I won't let them lay a finger on you." And then she passionately kissed her on the lips.

**Meanwhile on the stairs...**

"How long do these stairs go on!" Sazh exclaimed, already bummed.

"Fine, if your going to complain stay here!" Lightning spatted, still marching up with as much stamina as when she first reached Fang and Vanille's house.

"Why are you even here with us anyway?" Hope asked. "You weren't embarrassed on the worldwide web."

"Ah, yeah, your right." Sazh said, sitting down on one of the steps. "I'm gonna take a break then head back home, I'm getting too old for this shit. You guys go ahead."

"Let's go." Lightning commanded, Snow and Hope following in step behind her.

Ding! Ding!

Fang and Vanille broke apart from their much heated makeout session, untangling their limbs when they heard the intercom go on.

"Don't worry." The man over the intercom spoke. "We're switching the elevator back on."

The lights flashed back on and the shaft was back in motion. Vanille cheered, wanting nothing more then to run away with Fang until the whole thing blows over.

All over a YouTube video that they shouldn't have even posted. Sure it was funny, but it really hurt their feelings. The world didn't need to know about Snow's...genitals...Sure everyone knew about Hope's crush on Lighting, but there was no need to show him alone with Mini Light.

And Lightning when she's sick. That was an absolute worse, since the pulsians knew that uploading the clip will look completely different then what was really going on.

Vanille should have learned an important lesson here.

_Nah, who am I kidding! _She thought to herself humorously.

The elevators doors opened up to the top floor.

And...surprise, surprise Lightning, Snow, and Hope were jut getting off the stairs.

"There here!" Hope squeaked, breathless.

"Whooo," Snow groaned as Fang and Vanille continued running. "I need to catch my breath."

"You two are hopeless!" Lightning hissed, following hot on their heels.

Corrider after corrider, the pulsians ran as the soldier followed after them. Finally, Lightning grabbed a hold of Fang, the two colliding onto the floor.

"Fang!" Vanille cried attempting to rescue her lover.

"No, Vanille!" Fang hollered, as Lightning dragged her by the leg. "Run! Go on without me! Survive!" And then she disapeared around the corner, her wish hanging in the air.

Vanille didn't know what to do. Help Fang or run? Where would she go?

She couldn't think on the detail when Snow and Hope rounded the opposite corridor.

_Run! Vanille, run! _The voice in her head that sounded alot like Fang screamed in her head. She complied, sending her aching legs in the oppposite directions up to the roof.

She knew that it was probably the last thing to do. But she was completely lost without Fang. It reminded her of the Purge, couldn't even think straight without Fang helping her along the way.

She finally stopped when she got to the edge of the building, the perfect view of Bodhum. Sadly she couldn't enjoy it when she heard Snow and Hope come up behind her.

"Please don't kill me!" Vanille begged, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't even know that- it's all Fang's idea. I'm sorry. Just don't throw me over."

The two guys gave each other a confused look. "We're not going to kill you." Snow assured her.

It surprised Vanille when she saw Serah join them on the roof.

**Meanwhile...**

Fang was tied to a chair, now all the way back to Fang and Vanille's home, a bit trashy since the light scrap previously. "Wow, Lightning," she purred, "I had a feeling you were into punishment games, but I never thought you'd invite me to join in on the fun."

Lightning narrowed her eyes at the flirting.

"Your in some deep shit, right now." Lightning warned her. "What possessed you to make Vanille upload a video like that?"

The dark haired pulsian shrugged in a weird fashion, since her hands were secured around her back. "I got bored."

Lightning wanted to hit her after that response. In fact she did, smacked her across the cheek. "What kind of half assed answer is that?"

The front door opened up, Vanille in Snow's grip.

"Vanille!"

"Fang!"

Sazh then waltzed into the house. "Oh hey, you got them. I was just deadweight."

But what surprised the dark haired pulsian was Serah's tiny frame peek out from behind Snow holding their video camera. The red light flashing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She groaned, hanging her head back. "You mean to tell me you recorded the whole chase?"

It must have been since Serah's pretty face was flushed a deep red, and she was breathing much heavier since she had to struggle to keep up with the group. No one seems to ever suspect to cameraman...er...girl... unless they know their being recorded.

"Fang, Vanille," Serah coached, zooming in on their faces, "tell the people on YouTube what you did was wrong."

The redhead didn't take long to babble through her apologies. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I was so into how funny the videos were and how popular they get. But I never thought about how everyone else will react to it."

But of course, the dark haired pulsian never liked admiting she was wrong. So it took a good ten minutes of interrogation before Fang fessed up. "Fine, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. Now can you untie me. And we'll delete the video from YouTube."

Since Fang never apolgized for any michief she got into, that was good enough for Lightning to untie the dark haired pulsian. _Baby steps, _she thought to herself.

"uh..." Serah began. "Before you do, can I see the video? It's kinda unfair that everyone's seen it except me."

Snow instantly paled.

**AN: Once again, this chapter seemed alot better in my head. Didn't know how exactly to wrap it up.**

**So the next fanfiction? Deviantart? or something completely different? REVIEW. Constructive critisism i always welcome as long as it is composed and not flaming.**

**But yeah, I like hearing from you guys.**


End file.
